Pain and Pleasure
by devilnuns
Summary: Tim leaves Jason a token of his love. Catlad!Tim AU. JayTim (Note: This is my very first smut so im sorry for any mistakes..;;)


Jason suppressed a yelp of surprise and pain as he felt the tip of his stainless steel knife slowly dig into his skin on his chest. He struggled against the vines wrapped around his wrists tying him to the bed, slowly loosening them.. "You're lucky your chest is so smooth. Did you shave?"

Jason growled and shot the younger man a glare.

"Go choke on a dick."

Tim giggled removing the goggles off of his eyes. "You know, I did that last week. Superboy just so happened to be in Gotham since Kara was visiting Stephanie -I'm pretty sure they're lesbians-..," he joked, "..and he actually caught me in the act of stealing this priceless giant emerald. so he was all like," Tim puffed up his chest and deepened his voice, " 'You suck my dick pretty kitty and I'll think about not turning you in..maybe' " Tim waved around the knife as he talked, the gleaming metal flashing Jason in the eye now and then. Jason didn't want to listen to Tim's moronic, disgusting story but he couldn't help it. he hissed as he felt the blade dig back into his chest, carving letters and symbols he couldn't fully see.

Tim shifted his body, his leather full-body suit rubbing against Jason's cock. Jason felt his face burning but kept his poker-face as Tim kept shuffling trying to find a more comfortable position. Thank god Tim left him keep his boxers on.

"…You know what he calls his dick? Supermember," Tim let out a guffaw, his body bouncing up and down on Jason's. Jason groaned feeling himself getting aroused. Tim wiped away an invisible tear from his eye. "But seriously I couldn't help it when he said it, I laughed while i was deep throating him and almost died." Tim sighed and continued to slowly slice away on Jason's chest.

"God fucking dammit Tim! what the fuck is wrong with you!"

Tim looked up from his project, his icy blue eyes locking with Jason's cloudy blue ones. "What? It's not the first time I almost chocked on one. A couple months i had to suck some henchman's to get Selina out of a pickle." Tim snorted, "Get it Jay? PICKLE? get I-" Tim was cut off when Jason's fist collided with his left temple. in 3 seconds flat, Tim was sprawled on the floor, seeing stars. he saw Jason stagger ruggedly towards him. He could tell he was shouting something and was obviously infuriated with him but all he heard with a ringing noise.

Jason was seeing red. He gripped at his chest, feeling blood slowly drip from his wounds. He fumbled for his knife on the floor and trudged over to the fallen Tim.

"You're such a fucking whore Tim. I mean, what the hell happened to you while i was gone?"

Tim just smiled and pointed behind him, " Look behind you asshole." Jason didn't have time to retort as he felt vines wrap around his body and slam his up again the wall. " What the-? Are these Ivy's vines?" Jason struggled against them but they kept getting tighter. He was quickly loosing feeling in most parts of his body. Tim stood and almost skipped toward Jason. "Now, now babies," he cooed stroking the vines, "You don't have to be so mean with Jay here. Loosen up a bit and I'll tell your mommy how good you've been acting." To Jay's surprise, the plants complied and he sighed as he felt the blood rush towards his hands and feet.

"You seemed pretty fucking happy walking over here with a big ass grin. You get off on me punching you or are you turning to Harley now?" Jason sneered spitting at Tim's boots. Tim snapped his fingers and a vine quickly wrapped around Jays mouth. "Mufafuker.."

" Oh Mistah Jay, you don' hafta be rough on me all da time!," Tim mocked, mimicking Harley's jersey accent almost perfectly . He pulled out a mirror, a small moist towel, a container full of cream out of his satchel tied around his waist. " Now we don't want this to get infected right?" Jason winced as he felt Tim wipe the excess blood off his chest and proceed to clean his wounds. " We want this to scar nicely so you'll have it forever.." He proceeded to rub the anti-infection cream on Jay's chest and then place an extra large square bandage on it. He patted the bandage lightly then gave it a small kiss. He then removed Jason's gag and took a step back waiting for the incoming insults and curse words. " See that wasn't so bad right? "

" Suck my dick," Jason spat, contempt dripping from his words.

Tim gave Jason a vicious grin, his child like eyes seeming almost deadly.

" With pleasure."

Jason doesn't remember much after that. He can't even think clearly. All he knows is that Tim is sucking him off and goddammit it feels so good. His mouth so hot, his tongue is giving him long, dragging licks, his soft lips turned a pinkish red and looks soft and pouty and Jay know he can't touch but GOD, does he want too, and Tim's hand is at the base of his dick and everything is just perfect. Tim starts humming sending vibrations up through his dick and he hollows out his cheeks. Tim can feel Jay's pulse and his writhing at his touch before him. Jason can feel every lick and he would just thrust with all his might into his younger brother's mouth but the vines keep him held back. He moans and grits his teeth as he feels Tim's start to grope his ass and Tim just goes deeper and deeper, bobbing his head up and down making small mewling noises as he does so. He looks down at him, Tim's normally bright eyes closed, his impossibly long eyelashes brushing his flushed cheeks. It's too much and he hisses as he senses that his is reaching his climax. "Fuck Tim, fuck fuck fuUck." Tim's pulls outs with a loud pop and starts to wrap his finger around Jason dick and starts stroking and Jason knows he won't last long. Tim chuckles as he hears Jay babble between curses and incohirent words. A couple more licks later and Jason is reduced squirming, sweating mess as he reaches his peak and comes into Tim's hand.

" Jesus fucking Christ kid.." Jason doesn't have time to collect himself before the vines drop him onto the floor with a dull thud. "What the hell-," All he sees a whip heading towards him and then everything goes black.

He wakes up a couple of hours later with a migraine sent from Satan himself and his chest aching. "oh right.." He staggers over to the bathroom and flicks on the light. he stares at himself in the mirror, taking in a few deep breaths before slowly peeling off the bandage. He closes his eyes and swallows the anxiety in his throat before opening them to look at the "work of art" Tim left carved on his chest.

He lets out a groan of annoyance as he sees what it is written on his chest.

The letters T+J and a heart surrounding them.


End file.
